


It's the Thought That Counts

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Genital Piercing, Humor, M/M, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-20
Updated: 2008-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	It's the Thought That Counts

"I'm speechless, Severus." 

"That would be a first," the man replied curling his lips into his version of a smile.

"I really can't believe you remembered it was our anniversary and bought me a gift," Harry babbled. 

"Just open it, brat." 

"Um, Severus?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"What is it?"

"[The Prince's Wand](http://www.extremerestraints.com/princes-wand_1397.html)," Severus snickered.

"I've seen the Prince's _wand_ and that isn't it."

"This is a little different. Something I think you might find pleasurable. I know I will."

"But where does this other little bit go?"

"Through your Prince Albert, of course."

"Er, I don't have one."

"You soon will."


End file.
